Gundam: Eternal Requiem
by bakatora16
Summary: A gundam wing story with new pilots
1. Chapter 1

The year is 2009, otherwise known as After Colony One. By the begining of the year 2008, refered to in text as Before Colony 2008, earth's natural resources began to run thin. As a result, a group of scientist worked together in order to put humans into space. They suceeded, and by the end of 2008, earth was able to send three-fourths of the earth's population into space in order to live in colonies. Five major colonies were set up, based on five major countries on earth. Colony L1 was based off China. Colony L2 was based off America. Colony L3 was based off Japan. Colony L4 was based off France. And Colony L5 was based off Latin America. These five colonies were the major powers of space, and were constantly in war. There were also multiple mini-colonies, which resembled third world countries; they tended to remain neutral within the five colonies conflicts. In addition to these indivual conflicts, the remaining human's on earth tended to war with the colonies due to the fact that they hated the colonies for leaving them on the dried and barren earth. In order to fight these vicious wars, a mass amount of mobile suits were built. However, seven mobile suits were built to be above all the rest. Each major colony recieved one of these mobile suits. Earth recieved the other two. These superior mobile suits were called, Gundams. This is the tale of those seven gundam pilots, and their adventures in space.


	2. Chapter 2

"Your mission is to inflitrate Colony L2 and take control of it. Now is finally the time to rise up and take control!" An elder man shouted. His skin was lightly tanned, and filled with wrinkles. His pure onyx eyes shifted across the room, searching for an unknown target. His grayish hair was cut into a neat buzzcut, showing off his abnormally oval shaped head. Peculiarly, the elder man wore a pure black Gi as his choice of clothing.

"Understood." A young man replied. His voice was cold and emotionless. The young man had a buzzcut style hair just like the elder man, except it was slightly longer and instead of it being the grayish color of the elder man's hair, it was jet black. His eyes were a light shade of brown, and appeared to be slightly squinted, despite the young man's skin tone being a medium brown. The young man had both his ears pierced; a silver earring shaped like a cross dwelling in each of them. The young man had a light mustache and seemed to be forming a light goatee. He was wearing a long-sleeved pull over hoodie, which took a blood red apperance in color. On the back of the hoodie, a large light blue cross was shown. For pants, the young man had on loose fitting, navy blue jeans, with a silver chain hanging from the left side. As for his shoes, they seemed rather plain. The majority of the shoe was white, but the shoelaces, heel, and tip of the shoe was red. He seemed to have an average body type; semi-muscular arms and legs; he wasnt skinny, nor was he fat.

The younger man towered over the elder man; he was aleast a foot taller than him. The elder man himself was rather short, standing at only four feet and eleven inches. "Ok Zhu Ren, we'll inform mobile suit division one and two to arm for combat to join y-" The elder man began, before receiving a cold glare from Zhu Ren.

"That won't be required." Zhu Ren coldly replied. The room fell silent after this, as the two men gazed into eachother's eyes, Zhu Ren gazing coldly, as if he was trying to burn the man's soul, and the elder man looking to see if Zhu Ren was kidding. Deep down inside, he knew the answer.

"That's suicide!" A third voice shouted. The elder man turned to the location of this gruff voice, as his twin brother stepped out into the opening of the large shrine-like room. He was identical to his brother in every way, except for their voices. While the elder man's twin's voice seemed powerful and demanding, his brother's was weak and feeble.

"Maybe for you. I'm going now." Zhu Ren replied. He reached into his hoodie, and pulled out a necklace, with a large silver cross pendant at the end of it. He placed it around his neck, and secured it into place. He then placed his right hand in his back jean pocket, and withdrew a pair of black, fingerless gloves. He placed them on his hands, and walked out the room.

The first elder man sighed heavily, while his brother walked over to a nearby table. On the table was a brown folder, with Zhu Ren written in traditional mandarin on the front with red ink. "Brother, whats this?" His booming voice questioned.

"Zhu Ren's file..." The elder man responded, as he plopped down on the floor and sighed once more. His brother had picked up the folder and opened it; reading a document he found outloud.

"Darryl Barnes, Code name Zhu Ren. Seventeen years of age. His original birth place was on earth, in Philidelphia, Pennsylvania. His heritage is full African-american. His personallity took a drastic change during earth's first attack on the colony, back in January of the year A.C. 1. During the attack, his younger sister was killed, along with several others. It was at this point that the normally kind and happy Darryl vanished, and the cold-hearted one surfaced." The man closed the file. "He's dwelling on something that happened nine months ago?" The man questioned his brother.

"That night changed his whole world. He won't ever get over it." The brother replied, as he pulled himself off the floor. "Enough about that, contact Darr-...erm I mean, Zhu Ren's father. He's second in command after Zhu Ren, so tell him to lead a team in setting up a defensive perimeter around the colony, just in case." The brother finished. The two elder man walked out of the room together.

Meanwhile, a large mobile suit was flying through space. It's body was mostly a deep shade of blue, with streaks of amber on the tip of it's shoulders. In the center of the body, where the cockpit was, there was a circular piece of armor, which was emerald in apperance. It's legs were white, with red tips at the feet. It's arms were also mostly white, except for it's blue forearms. The most significant feature of this mobile suit was it's angelic wings, which flapped as it pressed on into space.

The mobile suit approached a large colony, with a line of mobile suits in front of it. It seemed like there were atleast one hundred of them. Each mobile suit looked the same; except for their white heads, the entire body was orange, with large cannons on each shoulder.

"It's Gundam Wing Zero! The Chinese Colony is attacking! Defend, defend!" One of the mobile suit pilots exclaimed, as they circled the L2 colony. Inside the cockpit of Wing Zero sat Darryl, otherwise known as Zhu Ren. His eyes were cold and ruthless, looking at the mobile suits with disgust.

"Enemies confirmed. Let the reaping begin." He coldly stated, as he charged Wing Zero into the group of enemy mobile suits. Wing Zero reached up into one of it's wings, and withdrew a gray cylinder-shaped handle. Suddenly, an emerald color blade emerged from the top of the handle. Wing Zero had approached the enemy mobile suits, and began slashing and hacking at them. One quick swipe to the head, and they were destroyed. The sky was lit with explosions; the victim's of the deadly Darryl and Wing Zero combination. At this point, only about twenty of the original one hundred remained. Instead of attacking with close combat, they hung back and bombarded Wing Zero with their gun cannons.

Darryl didn't look remotely frightened by this act, and began to gracefully manuver Wing Zero from side to side, dodging the cannon fire. He then grinned malevolencely, as Wing Zero soared upward, out of sight.

"Did we...did we win?" One of the remaining mobile suit pilots questioned. They concluded that Wing Zero had left the area, and began to cheer madly. However, Darryl had simply positioned Wing Zero high above the area, so that he was untraceable. He placed his emerald beam saber back into it's wing compartment, and instead brought out his most powerful weapon, his twin buster rifle. He pointed it downward, as the tip began to glow. A large amber orb of energy formed, growing more colossal in size. A green target marker showed up in the cockpit's front screen, and reflected into Darryl's light brown eyes. As it aimed toward the area where the enemy mobile suits were celebrating their apparent victory, it turned from it's emerald shade to a crimson shade.

"Target confirmed." Darryl whispered, as he pressed the trigger button on his controls. The colossal orb which had appeared in front of the twin buster rifle vanished, and was replaced with a large amber beam. The beam soared downward, rapidly approaching the oblivious mobile suit pilots.

"Whats that?" One of them questioned, as he looked up. By the time he noticed this, it was too late. The beam smashed into the remaining twenty, effectively wiping them all out with a single blow. Darryl made Wing Zero stow the twin buster rifle in another compartment hidden within it's wings, and plummet back down toward colony L2. When Darryl arrived in front of the Colony, another mobile suit was standing in front of it. It had bulky shoulders, and almost the entire body was a raven color. It's legs however, were a deep shade of gray, matching it's arms. It also had a pair of raven colored wing's on it's back.

Darryl opened up a communication's link with the pilot of the mobile suit, using burst transmission so that his face would be scrambled. "Gundam Galaxy Orion. You must be the commander of those enemy suits. Move out the way or I'll destroy you." Darryl proclaimed. From inside the cockpit, the pilot of Gundam Galaxy Orion was listening to Darryl's statement. A small window with a scrambled image had opened up on his right screen.

The pilot of Gundam Galaxy Orion had a short buzzcut just like Darryl, except Darryl's had slightly more length. He had a light mustache, slightly lighter than Darryl's. Around his neck, he wore a pair of goggles. His torso was covered with a white tanktop, and a black sleeveless vest drapped over it. The vest was left open, showing off the words on the front of the pilots white tanktop, which said "I'll shine but I'll never be see-through" in black cursive writting. His hands were tapered; meaning that they were wrapped with white cloth. The pilot was also wearing black jeans, which despite the fact that he was wearing a belt, sagged slightly showing his boxers. His belt was brown, with a large, silver belt buckle which was shapped like an upside down triangle. On the back of his waist, there was a gun holster, which contained a 9mm gun. The pilot bore white and black forces for shoes. His brown eyes stared viciously at Wing Zero.

"You didn't even give them a chance to surrender! What kind of sick bastard are you?! Who are you?!" The pilot of Gundam Galaxy Orion screamed back at Darryl via burst transmission. "_That voice...it seems so familar..."_ He thought to himself while he was screaming at Darryl.

"Codename: Zhu Ren. Pilot of colony L1's gundam, Wing Zero. Also, the current leader of the Chinese army." Darryl responded.

"Fine, we can play that game. Codename: Echo. Pilot of Colony L2's gundam, Galaxy Orion. And yeah, I'm the leader of the American army." Echo replied.

"Introductions are complete. Satisified? Prepare for the end." Darryl replied, as Wing Zero reached into it's wings and withdrew a beam saber handle. It activated, coming to life in a flash of emerald color. Wing Zero then charged Galaxy Orion, swinging the beam saber toward it's torso.

"Damn it!" Echo cried out, as he made his gundam withdraw a gray handle similar to a beam saber, except slightly longer. It roared to life in the form of a crimson sword. It looked slightly like a katana, except it was much wider in shape. Wing Zero smashed into Galaxy Orion, and their two blades met. They withdrew from eachother, and sped off toward them again and again, viciously meeting within the sky and forming a deadlock.

From colony L2, the civillians were all looking upward, watching the fight in bewilderment. The sky was filled with bright blue, due to the thrusters of the gundams, and small sparks, due to the gundam's weapons coliding. From a large skyscraper building, a man and a woman were watching the battle. The male was pudgy, and balding. He wore a buisness suit, which was navy blue in color. The woman had her brown hair up in a bun. She also wore a buisness suit, but it was brown instead of navy blue, and instead of wearing slacks, she wore a modest skirt. The woman had in her hands, a light brown file with the words Echo splattered onto it with green ink.

"Thomas Malory. Codename: Echo. Eighteen years of age. His heritage is African-American. He became a gundam pilot in order to protect the people that mattered the most to him, as well as to find a sense of purpose in his life." The woman read to the man, whom wasn't really paying attention.

"Don't lose..." Was all the man said, as he continued to watch the battle.

"You cold, emotionless bastard!" Thomas cried out. The Galaxy Orion pulled out it's beam rifle with it's grenade launcher attachment. Suddenly, a grenade shot out toward Wing Zero, causing it to fly backwards. From it's head, gattling gun's began to fire. They smashed into the grenade one by one, until they caused the grenade to explode before it reached.

"Your damn right I'm emotionless. Showing your emotions in battle will only lead to death." Darryl replied; his voice calm.

"That's bullshit, and you know it!" Thomas replied, as he fired off multiple shots from Galaxy Orion's beam rifle. Darryl moved the controls upward and over, causing Wing Zero to soar into the sky, and then quickly roll left. This allowed the shots to fly off into the endless abyss of space. Galaxy Orion then charged Wing Zero once more, swinging it's beam sword toward Wing Zero's right arm. In order to defend itself, the angelic wings from it's back wrapped themselves around the arm, forming a shield. The beam sword smashed into the wing and was haulted. It was at this point that Wing Zero switched the beam saber from it's right hand, to it's left and lashed outward. Galaxy Orion pulled away at the last second, causing it to only recieve a shallow cut along it's shoulder blade. Galaxy Orion pulled out it's beam rifle, and fired a bolt which grazed the left arm of Wing Zero.

Wing Zero soared up to the sky, and withdrew it's twin buster rifle. It pointed the twin buster rifle at Galaxy Orion, and it formed an orb of energy at the tip.

"Don't use that so close to the colony!" Thomas proclaimed. However, Wing Zero didn't budge.

"Target confirmed..." Darryl began, as he locked on Galaxy Orion. Thomas noticed that the Wing Zero planned to fire it's powerful weapon regardless, and at the last second he extended Galaxy Orion's left arm. A sharp, but small blade extended from a compartment from it's hand. It was connected to a long cord, which stayed linked onto Galaxy Orion's hand. The stringed rope, otherwise known as a rocket anchor, wrapped itself around Wing Zero's twin buster rifle. With an emense yank, Thomas was able to redirect the Twin buster rifle so that it's beam soared harmlessly past the colony.

"Idiot! Are you trying to blow up the entire colony?!" Thomas screamed at Darryl, as Galaxy Orion charged with it's beam sword once more. Wing Zero placed it's twin buster rifle back inside it's compartment, and withdrew it's beam saber. The two gundams met, and continued their furious exchange of blows.

"No. There's someone important to me on this colony. There's a...friend on this colony." Darryl answered, as the two gundam's met once more. They stayed connected, each gundam trying to force the other to lose their grounding. It was at this point that Thomas began to realize something. He pushed away from Wing Zero, and began screaming toward Darryl.

"Show your face!" He cried out. The Galaxy Orion gundam stood completely motionless.

"What?" Darryl replied, making Wing Zero shoot out it's gattling gun bullets in the meanwhile. Galaxy Orion dodged the bullet's, and then continued to remain motionless.

"Darryl! Show your face! Is it you?!" Thomas proclaimed, which caused Wing Zero to remain motionless as well. He stopped using burst transmission, and simply used normal transmission. His face appeared on Thomas' right screen, replacing the scrambled image. Thomas also stopped using burst transmission, and his image appeared on Darryl's right screen.

"Thomas...it's you." Darryl said, his voice struck with amazement. He hadn't heard from him since the colonies went to war, and communication between other colonies was restricted.

"Yeah, of course it is! Come land on the colony so we can talk." Thomas told his friend. It was obvious that the two were happy to see eachother. Darryl nodded, as both Wing Zero and Galaxy Orion plummented toward colony L2; the pilot's minds focused on rekindling their friendship...


	3. Chapter 3

The two gundams landed safely in the docking bay of colony L2. As both cockpits opened, and both pilots decended down from their gundams using ziplines, their eyes caught. For the first time in some time, the two previous best friends were looking at eachother face to face. A certain silence fell upon them, as they slowly began to walk up to eachother; as if Darryl and Thomas were examining eachother to see if they were actually there. As they approached eachother, they began to briefly embrace.

"It's been forever!" Thomas shouted; his face a full grin.

"Yeah...it has been." Darryl spoke; his voice quiet and calm, as if every word he uttered was linked with a certain sadness.

"Then cheer the hell up, fool!" Thomas stated, punching Darryl gently in the arm. In response, Darryl couldn't help but softly chuckle. "Let's go walk around." Thomas stated, as he proceded to walk out of the docking bay. Darryl then followed, with his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie. However, when the two recently reunited friends walked out of the building, they found themselves standing in front of atleast three dozen American soilders. They were all dressed in tan slacks, with long black shirts. They also bore large assault rifles in their hands, and purple berets.

"Zhu Ren of colony L1! We hereby issue this order to detain you as a prisoner of war! Do not resist, less you simply become a casualty of war!" A man shouted. The man's skin complexion was significantly lighter than both Thomas and Darryl. He was an older man; atleast in his late fourties. He was slightly plump, and an inch taller than Thomas; meaning he was an inch shorter than Darryl. His assault rifle was pointed directly at Darryl's head.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing?!" Thomas cried out to the man in anger.

"Sorry son. And especially sorry to you Darryl. Your like a second son to me, you know that. But this is war, and I have no choice but to serve my nation." The man revealed to be Thomas' father stated.

"Don't be. I understand. However..." Darryl began, before removing his hands from his front pocket. He then took a Xing Yi Quan style stance; both his hands were open-palmed, with his right arm almost fully extended, and his left arm bent at his side. His right leg was extended in front of him, yet slightly bent, where as his left foot was bent and in back of him. "...I won't go quietly. I hope you understand that."

Thomas walked closer to Darryl and took a boxing stance; slightly bobbing around. "Echo! You'd throw away your ties to an entire nation for some meaningless friendship?!" A foot soldier shouted when he saw Thomas prepared to defend Darryl.

"Shut up! We'll decide if this friendship has any meaning to it!" Thomas shouted in fury, causing Darryl to look at him in slight amazement. "We're the ones fighting the majority of this damned war anyway! We'll put an end to it our own way, just stay out of it!" Thomas continued.

"...If thats the way it must be son..." Thomas' father began, before sadly telling the soilders to detain them both. The soilders attacked in two groups, eighteen of them attacking Thomas, and eighteen attacking Darryl.

"Can you fight well?" Darryl questioned Thomas, as he turned so that the two were back to back. A soilder approached Thomas and attempted to throw a punch, however Thomas quickly threw a right jab at the soilder's face, breaking his jaw.

"If I wanted, I could be the youngest professional boxer. What about you?" Thomas replied, asking the same question he had just answered. Darryl said nothing, but simply stepped forward while forcing his open palm into a soilder's chest. The soilder hit the ground and began coughing up blood.

"We had a tournament on my colony to see whom was the strongest. I came in second place." Darryl responded, which caused Thomas to sharply whistle. He then began bobbing backwards when he saw a soilder thrust the butt of his rifle toward Thomas' face, which caused it to fall short. He then ducked, and uppercut the soilder, sending him flying in the air.

"Since when did you get so freakin' powerful anyway?" Thomas teased. Darryl had began to spin in a slow circle, with both his arms bawled in a fist and raised to his chest. When he had almost completed his spin so that he was facing forwards again, he unbawled both his fist and changed them to an open palm stance. He then thrusted them forward parallel to his chest as he fully completed the spin, driving them into a soilder's stomach.

"Your one to talk." Darryl simply replied, although his voice was slightly monotonous. The two began to take out the soilders one by one, until out of the three dozen, there was only two left, not counting Thomas' father.

"I'll take my dad, you take the other two." Thomas replied, as he sprinted past the two soilders and towards his father.

"Understood." Darryl simply muttered, as he charged one of the two remaining soilders. He stepped forward while simontaniously striking the soilder's ribs twice with his fist. He then stepped forward once more, and with his right hand he open palm struck the same soilder in the chest, sending him flying.

Meanwhile, Thomas' dad had also taken a boxing stance. He threw a punch toward Thomas, whom dodged and counter with his own punch, only to have it dodged as well. The cycle continued for a while, neither of them able to land a punch on the other. Thomas then suddenly faked left, which caused Thomas' dad to move to the right. However, Thomas then swung with his right. This too was a fake, and when Thomas' dad dodged the right handed jab, Thomas came up with a hard uppercut to his dad's chin. It connected, and his dad fell forward on the ground. "Darryl, Let's go!" Thomas shouted, as he then fled back toward the docking bay and his gundam.

Darryl watched Thomas run by, and then did a sweeping kick toward the last remaining soilder. The soilder fell on the ground, only to recieve an open palmed strike to the stomach from Darryl; the force of the blow causing a slight crack to appear in the concrete ground. He then took off to catch up to Thomas, whom was already in his gundam. The two flew away from the colony, and eventually were out of reach.

"My dad wishes us luck." Thomas randomly stated via communication link. They were no longer using burst transmission, so Thomas' face had appeared in the bottom right corner of Darryl's screen.

"What? How do you know that?" Darryl questioned.

"When I uppercutted him...he fell the wrong way. He should have fell backwards if I knocked him off his balance, not forward. And his fall was too cushioned for someone who just got knocked unconcious." Thomas explained with a smirk. Darryl kept the same straight face as he usually had, and simply nodded. They had agreed to go back to colony L1 for a brief moment so that Darryl could pick up his dao, since Thomas had brought his gun with him.

"I get to see your family! Does your sister still hate my laugh?" Thomas questioned. Darryl remained silent for quite some time.

"She's...dead." Darryl muttered.

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that. How did it happen?" Thomas questioned.

"Her school bus was hijacked by terrorists. The school bus was found, but her body wasn't." Darryl sadly stated.

"Then isn't it possible that shes just captured, and not dead?" Thomas rationallized. Darryl's eyes immediatly widened. He never, well actually noone had ever thought of that possibility. Thomas figured this out as well, once he saw Darryl's face show a slight smile. The two flew on in slight silence, as they rapidly approached colony L1... 


End file.
